I can't sleep
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Oneshot Fluff Ron and Hermione… It is about a year after the war, and Hermione couldn’t sleep, and neither could Ron. Contains DH spoilers…


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! The characters are of the fabulous J.K. Rowling! I only own the plot.

Summary: Oneshot Fluff Ron and Hermione… It is about a year after the war, and Hermione couldn't sleep, and neither could Ron. Contains DH spoilers…

A/n: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I was reading some of the Ron and Hermione fics, and I got inspired to write this one. It is also kind of short.

-----Ron&Hermione-----

Hermione was lying in bed, and she couldn't go back to sleep. She had all these thoughts in her head, and they wouldn't go away. She climbed her way out of the bed, and she went to make her some hot chocolate.

She laid herself on her couch, and she felt the warmth of the fireplace. The war had finished over a year ago, and she still couldn't stop thinking about it. It brought her good things, and it also brought her terrible things.

Hermione was lying on the couch, drinking her hot chocolate, and she was feeling the warmth from it and the fireplace, but she also felt another source of warmth coming towards her.

"There you are. I got worried when I found your side empty, and most of the warmth of the bed gone," said a worried Ron.

"I'm sorry, Babe; I couldn't sleep." Hermione said.

Ron walked more in the living room, and he came from behind Hermione. He lied down, so she could be leaning on him.

"Ron, you should go back to bed. You have to work in the morning." Hermione said.

"You know I can't sleep without you." Ron said and kissed her head.

They lied there, and Hermione felt safe. She always felt safe with Ron around especially with him lying right beside her.

"So what are you thinking about at two in the morning?" Ron asked.

"Us… and the war…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, the war was over a year ago…" Ron stated.

"I know… It's just I can't stop thinking about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and Baby Teddy…" She said, and tears started to fall.

"Hermione, baby, don't cry…" Ron states sincerely. He took his finger, and he wiped her tears from her face. "As for Baby Teddy, my baby sister and Harry are taking good care of him, and for his parents, they wouldn't want us to be sad. They would want us to be happy and to enjoy live. Now Fred, he is probably looking down at us and doing one of his favorite tunes of all. 'Ron and Hermione kissing in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage.'" Ron sang, and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right…" Hermione said.

"But don't forget the good things that came out of the war. Voldermort's dead; Harry won and is with Ginny, and…"

"You and I are finally together… So tell me how did we happen again?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I reminded you and Harry about the elves, and how they needed to be warned, and I was thinking about S.P.E.W., and you…" Ron was interrupted with Hermione lips on his, and they had a kiss full of love, lust, passion, and happiness.

"What was that for?" Ron asked breathlessly. "I mean I was about to say that, but you did it for me." He said with a big smile.

"Just the memory of us together, and because of the fact, that you finally didn't call it _spew_ for once." Hermione said.

"You know I only did that to tease you… You know what they say about teasing… right?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"No, what?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look.

"My, my Hermione Granger doesn't know the answer for once…" he said, and she hit his arm. "Fine… you tease the ones you love!!" he said with a smile, and she leaned up, and she gave him a sweet kiss that he gladly returned.

"It's Weasley by the way. You called me Hermione Granger. It's Hermione Weasley!" She said, and she kissed him again.

"I love you, Hermione Weasley!" Ron said with a smile.

"I love you, too, Ron Weasley!" Hermione said, and she gave him another kiss with more passion and drive.

Hermione lied back down on Ron, and she looked exhausted.

"Come on, Babe. Let's get you back to bed." Ron said, and Hermione agreed. She didn't want to let Ron go though, and he didn't want to let her go. He took her in his arms, and they walked like that to their bedroom. They fell asleep together in each other's arms for the rest of the night, and they did for the rest of the nights to come.

-----Ron&Hermione-----

A/n: so what did you think for my first Harry Potter fanfic. I am a fluffy writer for another couple, but I always wanted to do one for Ron and Hermione. I couldn't wait in the book for them two to get together. Please tell me what you think


End file.
